Sous les jupes des garçons 2
by Darness K. M
Summary: Deux ans plus tard nous retrouvons Stiles, Derek, Scott et Peter, comment leurs relations a-t-elle évolués ? Nous faisons aussi la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage et d'un retour impromptu... mais qui a pu se faire maudire cette fois ?
1. Chapter 1

**Pour mieux comprendre, c'est un UA, Scott est bien un alpha et Derek un bêta mais il n'y a pas eu tout ce qu'il y a eu dans la série, notamment pas de Nogitsune, pas de Peter à Eichen House, pas de retour de Kate ou le bienfaiteur.**

 **Par contre Theo est bien venu pour prendre les pouvoirs de Scott et s'est rétamé, il n'a par contre pas fais de séjour chez sa sœur. Pas de spoile saison 6.**

 **Vous pouvez considérer que c'est un spin-off ou une suite ou une saison de "Sous les jupes des garçons", bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Prologue : Retour à Beacon Hills.

Ça c'était plutôt mal passé pour Stiles et Derek suite à ce que Peter avait dit au shérif. En contrepartie, Stiles avait appelé la mère de Scott pour tout lui raconter. Scott s'était fait un peu taper sur les doigts, mais étant une mère compréhensive et plus ouverte d'esprit que le père Stilinski, elle avait finalement laissé couler.

Étonnement, le couple Scott-Peter tenait bon, alors que Stiles et Derek passaient leur temps à se disputer. Entre autre à cause du père de Stiles qui fixait des limites à cette relation et qui n'acceptait pas encore le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Pourtant, à chaque réconciliation ça se finissait sous la couette... Contrairement à Scott qui n'arrivait pas à obtenir la moindre attention de Peter malgré ses tentatives désespérés et son regard de cocker.

Puis d'autres choses étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills, les faisant se concentrer sur autre chose. En effet, Theo, un ami d'enfance de Scott et Stiles, était revenu parmi eux. Mais pas pour de bonnes raisons... Theo avait été kidnappé par les médecins de l'horreur depuis qu'il était parti de Beacon Hills quand il était enfant. Il avait été obligé de tuer sa sœur pour lui prendre son cœur, car une greffe était toujours nécessaire pour devenir une chimère. Un être surnaturel artificiel. Ses parents... il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était devenu ses parents, en fait. Les médecins les avaient fait tout simplement disparaître. Theo vivait dans la tristesse, la peur et la solitude, le faisant devenir un être vil, malsain et tordu.

Il avait voulu devenir Alpha et s'accaparer la meute de Scott en lui volant ses pouvoirs mais avait lamentablement échoué. Une fois les médecins de l'horreur anéanti, il n'avait plus personne, plus d'endroit où aller, et Peter décida de le garder chez lui, histoire de l'avoir à l'œil et qu'il ne puisse plus faire de bêtises.

Depuis, Scott assistait, impuissant, aux disputes quotidiennes de Theo et Peter, les deux voulant s'imposer. Pas que ça le dérangeait... mais si en fait. Déjà qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec son chéri, et qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose entre eux, maintenant il était accaparé par Theo, et même s'il savait qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un potentiel petit-ami, il était jaloux. Il voulait avoir plus de moment intime avec Peter, et maintenant ça lui était pratiquement impossible ! Mais, comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne disait rien.

Cela faisait deux ans à présent que Scott et Peter étaient ensemble. Deux ans que Jackson était parti aussi. Et Scott était particulièrement déprimé ce soir-là, parce que visiblement Peter avait oublié que ça faisait deux ans aujourd'hui. Deux ans qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, comme un couple, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de leur route. Ils auraient pu ne jamais se mettre ensemble et Scott aurait bêtement continué à poursuivre Allison en vain. Mais non, il était avec Peter et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en sentir vraiment comblé.

Peut-être était-ce la fin, le temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire qui n'aurait sans doute jamais dû être. C'est ce dont il parla au téléphone avec Lydia ce soir-là, elle était devenue sa nouvelle confidente quand Stiles n'était pas disponible, ce qui était de plus en plus souvent le cas. Derek et Stiles s'engueulaient mais au moins, ils communiquaient. Et ces deux-là n'avaient certainement pas oublié leurs deux ans de relations apocalyptique mais qui les rendaient tout de même heureux.

Le lendemain matin, un cri aigu se fit entendre chez Peter Hale qui fut réveillé en sursaut, lui qui avait réussi à faire une nuit paisible, voilà qu'on se permettait de le réveiller ainsi ! Il grogna, habillé d'un simple pantalon de jogging qui ne faisait absolument pas honneur à son magnifique physique, par contre on en dira pas autant de son magnifique fessier parfaitement moulé, il enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers le bruit.

O O O

Jackson Whittemore, suite à ses multiples transformations, et son béguin pour la fille de ses rêves qui n'était autre que la cousine de McCall – du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, parce que personne ne lui avait avoué que non – était finalement parti de cet endroit maudit. Mais il y avait une chose que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il comptait rester parfait, et même être un Jackson amélioré. Puis il reviendrait, une fois qu'il aurait toutes les qualités d'un homme respectable, il remettrait les pieds à Beacon Hills et conquerrait le cœur de sa belle dulcinée.

Oui, en deux ans, Jackson n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Adeline. Elle était pour lui, la fille idéale, l'élu de son cœur, sa tendre moitié qu'il comptait bien retrouver et épouser. Bien sûr, il était très loin de la vérité, et personne n'étant au courant de son engouement, ne lui avait dit qu'il était voué à l'échec puisqu'Adeline n'était autre que Scott McCall.

C'était vraiment dommage que personne ne lui ait dit, parce que lorsqu'il l'apprendra, sa tête sera vraiment impayable. Le genre de tête qu'on prend en photo pour la montrer à tout le monde. Mais nous étions encore loin de tout ça.

Jackson avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir les meilleures notes, qu'il puisse aller dans une université américaine, de préférence proche de Beacon Hills où il voulait revenir. Il n'avait pas pu demander à Adeline où est-ce qu'elle habitait mais comptait bien demander à Scott, elle ne devait pas habiter si loin que ça. Même si c'était le cas, il trouverait une solution, parce qu'il trouvait toujours des solutions. Pour le moment, il devait la retrouver, et ça nécessitait de reprendre contact avec la meute dont il n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle depuis qu'il était parti.

Ce n'était même pas qu'il avait voulu couper les ponts, mais mis à part Lydia, il n'était pas spécialement proche des autres. Et la rouquine, étant son ex à présent, elle lui avait demandé de garder ses distances. Il n'avait rien pour la contredire.

Ce matin-là, Jackson remettait les pieds à Beacon Hills, le teint frais et plus en forme que jamais ! L'amour le guidait, personne ne le détournerait de sa mission !

O O O

Comment décrire ce que ressentait Peter alors qu'il restait plantait là, devant le corps d'une femme nue, ne comprenant même pas qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici, ni même qui elle était...


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme, et se figea, elle cacha ses seins par réflexe, la mine contrite.

« Peter ! Espèce de voyeur ! »

Elle attrapa rapidement un coussin qu'elle lui balança à la figure et Peter grogna légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Mais il ne lui fallut pas grand chose pour comprendre enfin l'horrible vérité. « Theo, c'est toi ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, pervers ! Vas-tu sortir de cette chambre, oui !? »

L'ancien alpha ne comprit pas grand chose à la situation mais sortit rapidement de la chambre, quelque peu perdu. Pourquoi diable Theo était transformé en fille ? Bien sûr, il se souvenait que c'était ce qui était arrivé à Scott, c'est même ça qui les avait rapproché, mais c'était une simple erreur de Lydia. Elle n'aurait pas recommencé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit son portable et décida d'appeler Scott, son petit-ami et alpha de la ville qu'il valait mieux mettre au courant de la situation, alors que Theo sortait enfin de sa chambre, habillé cette fois, avec des vêtements beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

« Fait chier, manquait plus que ça ! » Maugréa-t-il alors que Peter attendait que Scott décroche.

« Allô ? »

« On a un petit soucis... Theo est devenu une fille. » Un court silence s'en suivit, Peter lui laissa le temps d'encaisser le choc.

« Bah c'est cool, comme ça tu vas enfin pouvoir avoir une femme dans ta vie. »

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Scott raccrocha. Le plus vieux fixait son écran, mortifié, alors que Theo était en train de s'étouffer de rire juste derrière lui.

« Je savais qu'il était jaloux mais à ce point ! »

« Jaloux ? Mon Scott ? »

« T'es sérieux ? T'avais rien remarqué ? Est-ce que tu serais aveugle par hasard ? »

« … T'as de la chance que je frappe pas les femmes, toi. »

Theo gronda doucement, comme s'il venait de l'insulter, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Peter. Bon, il allait tout de même devoir remédier à ça, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie que son amant le boude pour une histoire de... de rien, en fait. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et Theo, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un imaginerait le contraire ?

O O O

Scott, à peine avait-il raccroché, qu'il balança son portable à travers la pièce. Theo, Theo, Theo... Toujours Theo ! Même quand il l'appelait maintenant c'était pour parler de Theo ! Et lui alors ? Il ne méritait pas un peu d'attention ?! Il essuya ses quelques larmes d'un revers de la main, conscient qu'il était ridicule. Peter n'avait fait que l'appeler pour un événement surnaturel, et Theo transformé en femme ce n'était pas rien. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement qu'être débordé par les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. C'était même pire que ça, il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul pour qui cette relation comptait.

Il grogna doucement en entendant la sonnette de la porte et alla ouvrir d'un pas traînant, ne cherchant même pas à savoir qui était là, se préparant même à lui claquer la porte au nez. Il se stoppa net devant la personne, n'en revenant pas.

« Hey McCall, ça fait un bail ! Je suis passé chez Derek et y'a personne alors... » Jackson s'arrêta, observant le jeune homme devant lui, attendant une réaction, n'importe laquelle.

« Euh... ouais, il doit être chez Stiles. »

« Oh. Hm. Okay... » Un autre silence s'imposa, mais l'ancien Kanima ne tarda pas à reprendre. « Ça va ? On dirait que t'as pleuré. »

« C'est rien, entre. » Répondit-il finalement.

Scott laissa la place à Jackson, qu'il puisse entrer avec sa valise, même s'il ne le quittait toujours pas du regard, ce qui mit le latino de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà eu droit aux regards insistant de Jackson, et n'en avait pas un bon souvenir.

« Je savais pas que tu revenais dans le coin. »

« Parce que je n'ai prévenu personne. »

« Ah. Oui, ça doit jouer aussi. Et pourquoi revenir soudainement, comme ça ? »

« Je suis venu retrouver Adeline, ta cousine. »

Putain de merde. La cœur de Scott venait de rater un battement, il ne s'y était pas attendu, il avait même complètement oublié cette histoire entre Adeline et Jackson. Il fut encore plus tétanisé lorsque le jeune homme devant lui s'avança d'un pas et caressa sa joue, comme s'il s'approchait pour lire en lui.

« Tu as vraiment pleuré. »

« Ce n'est rien, je t'ai dis... » Répondit l'alpha en enlevant doucement la main.

« Ce n'est pas rien, je t'en ai fait des misères et tu n'as jamais pleuré. » Scott se mordilla doucement la lèvre avant de finalement avouer.

« Une brouillade avec Peter. » Whittemore le fixait, sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

« Attends... Non ! Tu sors avec Peter ?! » Scott acquiesça, et Jackson se mit doucement à rire. « C'est pas vrai ! C'est dingue ça alors, toi et Peter ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait des vues sur ta cousine ! »

Sentant la culpabilité arrivé, Scott fit asseoir Jackson dans le salon et lui donna un verre d'eau avant de lui raconter la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait deux ans. Jackson restait là, devant lui, sans réagir. Le pauvre homme réalisait que la femme parfaite qu'il avait rencontré il y avait deux ans, son fantasme, son amour, n'était autre qu'un homme. Scott.

O O O

Derek s'éveilla au son de quelqu'un montant rapidement les escaliers et eut à peine le réflexe de remonter la couverture sur lui. La personne entra avec fracas dans la chambre avant de presque hurler d'une voix aigu.

« Vous deux ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez foutu et je m'en fiche ! Mais vous allez me régler ça et vite fait ! »

Stiles ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, avant d'avoir un beug sur la personne présente devant lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Papa ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Derek retira la couverture, pour voir à son tour, cette personne qui ne ressemblait en rien au Shérif, mis à part son air sévère et son blouson de Shérif. Oh merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore dans cette fichue ville ?!

O O O

À quelques pâtés de maisons de là, Isaac dormait encore. Il était chez les Argent et ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Chris le trouvait, même s'il était beaucoup plus cool qu'au début. Il se blottit doucement contre la fille qu'il aimait, comme un bienheureux. Néanmoins, quelque chose finit par le gêner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et put observer une grosseur au niveau de l'entrejambe de sa copine. Puis, relevant lentement son visage, qu'il n'y avait plus de poitrine, et qu'Allison ne ressemblait plus vraiment à Allison... sous la surprise, il se leva d'un coup et se ramassa par terre.

Putain mais c'était quoi ce délire !?

Il se redressa juste assez pour avoir son regard au niveau du lit et pouvoir observer le jeune homme dans le lit d'Allison. Non, il savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'Allison. Allison version mec. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il souffla et reposa sa tête par terre. C'était peut-être juste un rêve ? Un rêve oui, ça expliquerait tout. Dans le doute, il prit quand même son portable et envoya un message à Scott et le même à Stiles.

« Allison est devenue un mec, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »


End file.
